It is often desired to display a three-dimensional scene as an image in a two-dimensional space, such as on a display screen or on a printed piece of paper. One way of mapping a three-dimensional scene onto a two-dimensional planar surface is by using a graphical projection technique that allows the scene to be viewed as it appears from a given perspective. This perspective can be defined in terms of a viewpoint located at a given distance and angle from the scene being viewed. A perspective view of a three-dimensional scene therefore varies depending on the particular viewpoint that forms the basis for the view. In general, two-dimensional perspective views of a given three-dimensional scene share certain common characteristics. For example, parallel lines of objects appearing in the scene, such as the tops and bottoms of a building, or the edges of a roadway, will be directed towards one or more common vanishing points. In addition, because objects rendered in perspective are scaled relative to the viewpoint defining the perspective, an object will appear to become smaller as it is positioned further from the viewpoint. An object rendered in perspective will also appear foreshortened, such that the object's dimensions along the line of sight appear relatively shorter than dimensions across the line of sight. This causes, for example, a circle or a square in a three-dimensional scene to appear as an ellipse or a trapezoid, respectively, in a perspective view of that scene. Thus, unlike three-dimensional modeling techniques, perspective drawing provides a representation of a three-dimensional scene using two-dimensional drawing techniques to provide a realistic view that approximates how the scene appears to the human eye. Certain commercially available graphics editing software applications provide users with the ability to generate vector drawings in a perspective view. Examples of such software applications include Adobe Illustrator (Adobe Systems Incorporated, San Jose, Calif.) and CorelDRAW (Corel Corporation, Ottawa, Canada).